


Turn the night up

by Kurojouou



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurojouou/pseuds/Kurojouou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery and Sansa set Arya up on a blind date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn the night up

Arya had almost set the new highscore when Sansa came in front of the TV screen, and by the time Arya had thrown enough things at her to make her go away, the hero was lying dead in the middle of a pool of blood.

"Are you crazy!?" Arya shouted, "I was this close to winning that!"

"Well, enough of your childish games," Sansa turned it off. "Get up and get dressed. We're going out."

"No, I am not!" Arya protested.

"Yes, you are. Marge and I are going out. And guess what? She said she found a date for you!"

Arya raised her eybrows mockingly.

"Seriously, Sansa? A blind date?" She put a potato chip in her mouth from the bowl. "I am not a 40 year old unmarried woman who desperately needs someone to fuck."

"Well, you are unmarried." Sansa winked. She went into her bedroom and Arya scoffed. A minute later she came out with a dress in her hand. She pulled Arya from the couch and pushed her into her room with the dress. 

"What the-"

"Get dressed, now! I am not spending another minute arguing about this." Sansa roared.

Arya groaned and went into the bathroom. _I have to change my flat. ASAP._

The dress was red with a dangerously low neckline, and went to her knee. It was pretty enough, but boy, did she miss her ripped jeans! She brushed her hair and let it fall over her shoulders. Arya didn't hate going out. She quite liked it. But the thought of a blind date made her feel weird. And low necklines got to her, every time. When she stepped out of the bathroom, Sansa studied her carefully.

"Not bad. Come here."

She sat her down on the bed and brought out her horrifying makeup box.

"Oh, no, no, no. You are not doing that to me!" Arya stood up but Sansa sat her down again. 

"Stay still!" She ordered.

"Sansa, please," Arya whined.

"Just a little."

After 15 minutes, Sansa finally let her get up. 

"There!" She grinned.

Arya looked at the mirror. She was surprised at her reflection. Her cheekbones looked high, her lips were tainted cherry pink and her eyes were smoky. She looked...

"I look like I ran out of the sets of The Walking Dead," she sighed.

"Arya, you look beautiful. I bet your date will fall head over heels for you," Sansa smirked.

Arya rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get out of here. The sooner we leave, the sooner I come back."

She wore her heels and both of them went to the car. Sansa was wearing a black skirt and a crop top. _If only I could move in these things like she does!_

They both went into the bar and was instantly approached by a chirpy Margaery Tyrell. With her were Robb Tyrell, Jeyne Westerling and Theon Greyjoy. 

"Sansa! Arya! You're here!" Margaery hugged Sansa and then Arya. But as she pulled away, she kept Arya at arms length and studied her.

"Someone looks different, and hot," she smirked.

"Thanks to my dear sister," Arya nudged Sansa.

"Looks like you came prepared for your date," Robb said.

"I don't know what is wrong with you guys. Seriously, a blind date?"

"Come on, Arya, he's not that bad!" Theon grinned putting his arm over her shoulder. "I can totally bet you'll like him."

Arya sighed. "But why am I the only one on a blind date?"

"Well, Sansa's with Marge. I'm with Jeyne. Loras is with Renly. That leaves you," Robb explained.

"And Theon," Arya said.

"You know I'm not the kind to go on dates. I prefer much more physical pursuits," Theon winked.

"Ugh, let's not disturb the physically advanced person. Arya, come meet your date," Jeyne said.

The five of them walked to the other side of the bar. Arya saw three guys sitting on a table. Two were directly facing her and she could make out their faces. Loras Tyrell and Renly Baratheon.

As soon as they saw her and the group, both of them jumped out of their seats.

"There they are!"Loras said.

The other guy at the table turned to her and Arya stopped in her tracks. _What the hell!?_

"Jon?" 

"Arya?" They both exclaimed at the same time.

"Wait, you know each other?" Renly asked.

"Yeah," Arya said.

"She goes to fencing lessons with me."

Arya kept staring at the guy. He was wearing a black leather jacket and jeans. _He looks kinda hot._

"Huh, turns out our blind date isn't blind after all," Sansa said.

"Whatever. Let's leave these two alone. It's still a date," Margaery said.

The others nodded in approval and they walked away, leaving Arya with Jon.

"You want a drink?" Jon asked.

"Sure." 

He called the waiter and ordered two drinks. 

"So, Jon Snow," she said smirking, "never took you as someone who goes on a blind date."

"My first actually. I didn't want to come, but Renly can be pretty persuasive. And I am starting to think I made the right decision."

"Oh, did you now?"

He smirked at her. _Gods, he is cute!_

"You didn't seem like a blind date type as well."

"It's my sister," Arya sighed. "She thinks it's time I have a boyfriend now that she is with someone. This is my first too." 

"Well, at least they set us up with each other. And you do look gorgeous," he said.

"Thanks," Arya smiled. "You don't look that bad yourself."

He took her hand and brought it up to his lips.

"Glad I didn't disappoint you, Miss Stark."

The drinks arrived and they chatted away. Some time later, Margaery and Sansa walked over to them.

"Looks like our blind date is working," Margaery said.

"Well, Mr. Snow is lovely." Arya winked at Jon.

Sansa laughed lightly. 

"Well, you guys continue, we're calling it a night. I've had too much to drink," she said. "I'll be staying with Marge tonight." And they both waved and walked away.

"Those two are gonna stick together," Jon said, pointing at the couple.

"You can tell?"

"I can tell a lot many things," he smirked.

"Like what?" 

"I can tell that you wanna get out of here."

Arya rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Let's go."

*************

His hands found their way under her dress. Without breaking the kiss, he pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed her against the alley wall. Their tongues danced together, while his hands explored her thighs. Jon kissed her hungrily, momentarily bringing his mouth down to her collarbones. She pulled him closer, her hands tugging at the hair at his nape. Suddenly, he bit her lip harshly and grinded his hips into her. Arya moaned and threw her head back.

"We should... go... to a room...," she panted while he trailed kisses down her neck, his hips rocking against her.

Jon pulled away from her and smiled.

"Mine or yours?"

"Does it matter?" She raised her brow.

"Nope. But let me finish kissing you first," he said and brought his mouth down on hers again before she could reply. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have Enrique Iglesias on repeat. I can't help it. This guy takes my breath away.   
> Leave a kudo and a comment and I'll love you forever. ♡♡


End file.
